


Babysitting and Bombshells

by kuki



Series: Keith and Lance Start a Family [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Miscommunication is a plot device, Mpreg, Omega Lance (Voltron), Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pregnant Sex, Top Keith (Voltron), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuki/pseuds/kuki
Summary: Lance and Keith had been dating for a while, and things were getting serious, meeting the parents and sharing heats serious. That's why Lance had to have a serious talk with Keith, a talk that gets interrupted.





	Babysitting and Bombshells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AverageBearStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageBearStorm/gifts).



> I owed the Klance fandom some fluff, and here it is.

Lance bounced his leg as he sat in the living room, staring at the front door. He had gotten a text from Keith telling him that he’d be home late, but that was only making it worse. The longer he had to wait, the longer he had to lose his nerve. He had spent a week trying to figure out how to break the news to Keith, and a week before that figuring out what was going on with himself. Groaning, he shifted on the couch again, just wanting to get it over with.

He wasn’t sure if Keith had noticed if something was up with him, he was the same secretly-romantic, broody guy he had fallen in love with years ago. Lance knew that he had been acting different, since he invited Keith to share a heat for the first time since they’d been dating. Clingy at first, but distant since he realized something, the something he had to discuss with Keith.

Closing his eyes, he imagined Keith’s reaction. He didn’t think this was going to well, but he couldn’t put it off.

It seemed like forever before the door opened and Keith came in, sighing with exhaustion as he rested his head against the door as he closed it.

Swallowing hard, Lance watched him. Rough day, apparently. Lance wished he could wait to do this. “H-Hey…”

Keith looked towards him, not moving away from the door as he dumped his keys into the bowl next to the door. “Hey? Everything okay?”

Lance looked away, adjusting the blanket he had wrapped around himself. He’d been wrapping himself up as much as he could the last few weeks, feeling vulnerable without the comfort of something around him.

“Lance, hey, you alright?” Keith sounded so worried, finally walking over when Lance didn’t say anything for several long moments.

“I-I… Uh… I, uh… can… can we talk?” Lance couldn’t look at him, see what was going across Keith’s face. It was official, he was terrified.

“Oh… okay?” Keith sat down next to him, close, but not touching him.

Silence fell over them as Lance tried to figure out the right words all over again. He had picked out his speak, but being faced with Keith made everything so different.

“Please say something.” Keith said finally, and Lance looked up at him. His boyfriend looked even more terrified than he felt, and that made his stomach drop. “I-I…”

“I’m sorry.” Lance managed to squeak out.

As he dropped his head to hide behind his bangs, hurt spread across Keith’s face. “So, you’ve been pulling away for a reason.”

“Just, promise me you won’t get mad.” Lance shuffled a little, watching Keith shoulders tense.

“Lance, whatever I did… I-I… Please, I can…”

“Oh.” Lance scooted a little closer and lifted Keith’s bangs out of his face. “Keith, babe, I’m not breaking up with you.”

Keith’s eyes locked with Lance’s. They looked like they were about to start spilling tears. “Th-then what?”

Lance put a hand on Keith’s cheek, running his thumb across the bone. “It’s… I don’t know whether you’ll think it’s bad or not… but…”

“Just tell me.”

Nodding, Lance opened his mouth to spill what he’d been dealing with on his own for the last two weeks. He was interrupted by his phone ringing, and he immediately recognized as the tone he had set for his mother.

Keith looked away again. “You should answer that, it’s your mom right?”

“It can wait… we need to have this talk.” Lance stared at him, his hands gripping at the ends of the blanket as the ringtone got louder.

“It could be important. It’s okay.”

Sighing, Lance turned and reached for his phone. “Mama.”

“Mijo, I need to come over here as quickly as you can.” His mom sounded frantic. Her having an emergency was just what he needed.

“Everything alright?” Lance held the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes.

“I’m watching the grandkids, and Miguel is running a fever and throwing, I need to get him to the doctors and I can’t take Maya and Tomas along, so I need you to come over and watch them until I can get back.” His mother said it all in a hurry.

Lance took a few deep breaths, before glancing over at Keith. They were close enough and his mother was loud enough that he had also heard. “Okay, okay, I’ll be right over.”

His mother hung up without her usual love giving and well wishes. He stood up and scanned the room for his shoes.

“I guess we’ll have to finish this conversation later.” Lance took a step away and was held back by Keith’s hand finding his.

“Do you want me to come with you?”

Lance turned at stared at Keith. “Only if you want to… I know kids aren’t really your thing, and…”

“I want to come, I want to help.” Keith stood up, his hand still holding onto Lance’s.

Nodding, Lance looked away again, still not sure where his shoes were.

Neither said anything as they got ready to leave quickly, or during the car ride over to Lance’s mom’s. Lance looked over at Keith occasionally while they drove, pulling his jacket closed around him. Keith’s face was completely unreadable as he stared at the road. He just wanted to know what was going on inside the other man’s head, but he didn’t have the nerve to ask.

His mother sighed in relief when him and Keith walked in. She was standing by the door, Miguel standing by her side, nose running down his face, pale, wrapped up in a blanket.

“Thank you, I haven’t made them dinner yet, but everything’s ready in the kitchen. Maya’s watching TV in the living room and Tomas is sleeping in the playpen in the dinning room. Thank you, both of you.”

“Uncle Lance. I don’t feel good.” Miguel said pitifully as he wrapped the blanket around himself.

“Yeah? Well, abuela’s going to take you to the doctor, and hopefully you’ll feel better.” Lance bent down and ran his fingers through his nephew’s sweaty hair.

“Okay.” Miguel wiped his nose on the blanket and looked up at Keith. “Uncle Keith, are you going to be here when I get back?”

“Yeah buddy, I’m going to help Lance look after your sister and cousin.” Keith smiled at him. “Feel better and don’t give your abuela a hard time, alright?”

Lance felt his heart flutter listening to Keith talk gently to his nephew; responding quickly, naturally to being called uncle. His family really liked Keith.

“Come on Miguel.” Mrs. McClain held out her hand for her oldest grandchild to take. Once his hand was in hers, they walked out, both of them saying goodbye to Lance and Keith.

“I’ll go see what’s going on in the kitchen, finishing making dinner.” Keith walked past Lance, his head hanging low as their shoulders barely brushed.

Lance sighed and went into the living room, standing behind where his niece was sitting on the floor, watching a Disney movie. He knew she’d seen it a hundred times, but she was still transfixed to the screen as if it was the first time.

“Hey Uncle Lance.” She said, not moving to look at him. “Miguel going to be okay?”

“Yeah, he’s going to be fine, grandma’s just a worry-wart. When my and your dad were kids, she just gave us some herbal tea and bucket when we were sick.” Lance smiled at the memory, absently putting a hand on his stomach. Grandkids were different.

“Hey Lance, I can’t find your mom’s measuring cups.” Keith said, walking into the living room.

He turned to his boyfriend, and so did Maya, greeting him the same way Miguel had. “That’s because mama doesn’t use them, she just… guesses… I’m sure she has some in there somewhere… I’d check the in the back of the cupboard over the stove.”

“Okay, thanks.” Keith smiled at Maya greeting her before retreating back to the kitchen.

“Are you going to sit down, or are you just going to hover over me?” Maya huffed as she looked back at the TV.

“I’m going to check on your cousin, and then I’ll be back in.” He patted her head as he made his way into the dining room, where his sister’s baby was sleeping.

The boy was unmoving, except for the rise and fall of his chest. Lance reached into the playpen and put his finger in the baby’s hand. “Hey little guy. Taking a nice little nap?”

Making a small cooing sound, but not waking up, Tomas wrapping his tiny fingers around Lance’s. Lance smiled at him for a while before he looked into the kitchen, wondering how Keith was making with dinner. He was so hungry, the only thing he’d eaten all day were the crackers right after he woke up.

“How are things going in here?” Lance stayed in the doorway, watching Keith at the stove. He seemed to have everything either on the stove or in the oven.

“Good, it probably won’t be the same as your mom’s cooking, but…” Keith didn’t turn to look at him.

Taking a deep breath, Lance walked over, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist and looking over his shoulder. “I’m sorry I scared you earlier, I’ve just… I’ve just been thinking of worst case scenerios when I tell you… I’ve been afraid you’ll leave me when…”

Putting the hand that wasn’t busy stirring food on Lance’s, Keith turned his head to nuzzle into Lance’s face. “Unless you’re going to tell me you’ve been cheating, I’m not going anywhere, I love you.”

“Oh, well, then fuck.” Lance gave him a cheeky grin, talking in a mocking tone. “I guess you better just leave now and pack up your stuff at my apartment.”

Rolling his eyes, Keith looked back at the food. “Really? Who?”

“Oh, yeah, Shiro, we boned dozens of times, and it was so good, now there’s a real Alpha.” Lance chuckled as he let go of Keith, watching.

“I guess I’m just going to have to fight my brother, to prove to you how much of an Alpha, I really am.” Keith smirked.

“You know I would never do that, right?” Lance reached out and put a piece of Keith’s hair behind his ear. “You never have to prove anything to me, you’re plenty alpha for me.”

“I know.” Keith smiled softly as his eyes closed. “But what is it? You… you don’t have cancer, do you?”

“No, no. Please stop guessing. I’ll tell you when we get home.” Lance smiled at him, pressing a kiss to Keith’s cheek. “I promise.”

“Whatever it is, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Well, I’m going back to the living room, to try to talk Maya into watching my favorite Disney movie.”

“Dinner’s almost ready, you might as well let her finish that one.”

Grumbling, he walked back out of the kitchen. He did let her finish that one, and just as the credits started rolling, Keith came in to tell them dinner was on the table.

They were quiet for a while, but Maya was the one to break the silence, right as Keith and Lance were putting food in your mouth.

“Did you guys get married?”

Both of them choked and looked at her.

“Aunt Veronica didn’t move in with a boy until she was married, and papa said that you two are living together now, so, did you get married and not invite me?” She pouted at them.

Lance didn’t dare look at Keith as he smiled at her. “No, no, we didn’t get married, we just live together.”

“Don’t worry Maya, when your Uncle Lance and I get married, you’ll be there.” Keith said it so calmly and Lance was choking again, on water again.

“W-When?”

Keith smiled at him, his face bright red. “Yeah, when… unless…”

“No, uh, yeah, when… when we get married.” Lance reached for Keith’s hand.

“Alright…” Maya seemed satisfied with that. “After dinner, can I brush your hair Uncle Keith?”

“Uh, yeah, sure…” Keith pulled his hand out of Lance’s so he could continue eating.

“When was the last time you even brushed your hair?” Lance raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend. Keith pointedly didn’t look at him, eating like he hadn’t heard him. “How you keep that mullet looking that beautiful without any maintenance is beyond me.”

Since Keith cooked, Lance cleaned up. He could hear Maya yelling at Keith for butchering the words to the songs of the movie that had started again, or for moving too much while she was playing with his hair. Keith laughed and apologized every time.

Lance remembered Keith once telling him that he wasn’t sure how to interact with kids, how scared he was about messing up. Watching and listening to Keith with his niblings made his heart swell and feel hopeful about their future.

He was in the middle of washing dishes when he heard Tomas start waking up in the dining room. His sister had said that he’d be able to sleep through just about anything, but when he did wake up, he was usually pretty calm, so Lance figured he’d wait until he was finished to check on the baby.

Then the wailing of an infant filled his mom’s house. His stomach sank as he looked around for a towel to dry his hands on, not finding one, he wiped his hands onto his pants and headed towards the screams.

When he walked into the dining room, the cries were quieter, but definitely still distraught. Lance stopped short when he saw Keith, half his hair up in a ridiculous configuration of ponytails and braids, holding the youngest of his niblings. Keith was holding him close to his chest, bouncing slowly as he cooed at him. The baby reached for the half of Keith’s hair that hadn’t been attacked by Maya.

Keith turned as he bounced and looked at Lance with furrowed brows. “Is he hungry? Or does he need changed?”

“Well, my sister says he’s not usually fussy, and he’s still crying now that he has attention, so it’s at least one of those.” Lance walked over and put a hand on his nephew’s back. Keith nodded, pausing in his bouncing as Lance put his face near the baby’s butt. “Well he didn’t poop…”

Wrinkling his nose, Keith watched Lance as he held the still crying infant tightly. “That’s one way to find that out…”

Lance rolled his eyes as he unsnapped the buttons on the onsie and clicked his tongue. “But he did pee…” He looked around and didn’t see the diaper bag in the dining room. Of course it was too much to ask that his mother had put it in the same room as the playpen. “I need to go find the diaper bag, you good?”

“Yeah, I got him, he’s calmed a lot since I picked him up.” Keith pressed his cheek against the top of Tomas’s head and hummed. “Uncle Lance will be right back, okay? Just bare with me a little longer, okay, little guy?”

Tomas was still crying, his tears going down his little cheeks, but he grapped onto the collar of Keith’s jacket, holding on tightly.

“Why are you still standing there?” Keith looked at Lance, one of his eyebrows raising. Lance covered his face as he raced out of the room, he wanted to watch Keith with his baby nephew forever. It was a side of Keith he’d never really seen. The first few times Keith had met the kids, he’d been so awkward with them.

After finally asking Maya, Lance came back into the dining room with diaper bag. Tomas was now hiccupping, no longer screaming along with his tears. Keith had sat down with him, running his hand over his head soothingly.

“Alright, put him up here.” Lance motioned at the changing pad he had laid on the table. Keith nodded and stood up to set the baby on it, then took a step back. Looking back at him, Lance sighed. “You’re not going to do it?”

“He’s your nephew, so diapers are your issue. If Shiro ever has kids, God forbid, you can do all the fun stuff, and I’ll take care of the diapers.” Keith put his hands up, smiling at Lance fondly.

Nodding, Lance turned back to his nephew, talking to him absently as he quickly worked off the dirty diaper and putting on the new one. Once it was over with, Lance picked him up and kissed his face a few times.

“Now, isn’t that better?” Lance smiled at him moved to cradle him in his arms.

Tomas started screaming again, but Lance recognized it. It was one that was in the background of almost every call he’d had with his sister since the baby had been born. He was hungry.

“I’m going to fix him a bottle, do you want to hold him again?” Lance looked at Keith warily.

Nodding, Keith held out his arms. “I’m going to take him into the living room and sit, he gets heavy after a while.”

Lance handed the infant over and pressed a kiss to Keith’s cheek. “Yeah, they do, I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

When he and the diaper bag got into the kitchen, he rummaged through and pulled out the necessary supplies to feed the baby. As he spooned out the formula into the bottle, he put his free hand over his stomach. He knew his sister was breast feeding along with formula, but his mother had probably already used up all the pumped milk that had been sent. While he shook the bottle, his hand drifted up and brushed at his nipples, letting out a little gasp as he imagined a tiny human sucking milk out of them.

He had to splash his face with cold water before he went out into the living room. It wasn’t the right time to get overly emotional about it, he needed to take care of his nephew first.

Keith held out his hand of the bottle when Lance came in, Tomas already on Keith’s lap with his head supported in preparation for feeding. Lance swallowed hard as he handed it over, watching Keith intently as he brought the bottle closer to the baby, who reached for it as the screams grew louder.

“Shh, it’s right here… and it’s all yours.” Keith cooed as he pressed the nipple of the bottle to Tomas’s lips. Tomas’s cried stopped as he took it into his lips, sucking desperately. “Hey, hey… slowly, you’ll make yourself sick.”

Lance was pretty sure he was going to start crying as he watched Keith feed his nephew. Every so often, he’d pull the bottle away, holding Tomas’s against his chest and gently patting his butt a few times before feeding him again. It was perfect. Eventually Maya moved onto the sofa next to Keith and watched him feed the baby, her eyes wide with wonder.

“I’m going to go finish the dishes, looks like you’ve got this under control…” Lance turned and wiped his eyes.

He was just finishing with the dishes when he heard the front door open and his mother call out in greeting.

“Hey mama.” Lance said with a smile before looking down at Miguel, who yawned.

“I’m going to give him his medicine and get him into bed. You want to go get Maya ready for bed?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Night Uncle Lance.” Miguel waved as he walked up the stairs ahead of his grandmother.

Lance smiled at him before going into the living room. His breath hitched at the sight before him. Keith had fallen asleep, and so had Tomas and Maya. He was on the floor with Tomas on this chest. Maya was laying with her head on his shoulder and her thumb in her mouth.

He knealt down next to them with a smile on his face, nudging his niece awake first.

“Uncle Lance…” She said quietly as she opened her eyes.

“Hey, why don’t you go up and get ready for bed, it’ll be more comfortable than the floor.” Lance ran his fingers through her hair.

“Okay…” She pouted as he sat up, looking down at Keith and Tomas.

“And make sure you brush your teeth, I’m going to come up and check.” He grinned evilly and she glared at him as she got up.

Then he pulled Tomas off Keith’s chest before shaking him awake. “Hey gorgeous, Mama’s home, so you should get ready to get out of here.”

Keith looked slightly panicked as a hand came up to his chest, but he calmed down when his eyes looked at Lance, seeing Tomas in his arms. “Okay…”

Lance put Tomas back in his playpen before heading upstairs. He chased Maya around a little before she actually brushed her teeth and settled into his sister’s old room.

“Are you and Keith going to have a baby?” She asked as he was just about turn off the light and leave.

His heart skipped a beat, unable to turn and face her. “Maybe, maybe some day…”

“I think you’d both be great daddies.” She said sleepily.

He turned off the light and shut the door most of the way as he walked out. “Me too, me too…”

When he looked up, his mother was coming out of the room he used to share with his brothers. She smiled at him, and then the smile fell as she stared at him. “Everything alright, mijo?”

“Yeah…” Lance winced at how his voice cracked, giving him away. “It’s… It’s not something that I’m not ready to talk about… Keith and I haven’t talked about it yet.”

“Are you and Keith… okay? I was a little distracted when you guys came in, but you seemed off…”

“No, we’re… When you called, I was trying to talk to him about it… and I was too vague and he took it the wrong way.” Lance sighed as he crossed one of his arms across his chest. “He thought I was breaking up with him.”

“Oh… uh…”

“It… I think it’s a good thing, I… I just have no idea… I’m afraid he’s not going to react… well…” He closed his eyes tightly. If Keith wasn’t downstairs waiting on him so they could go home, he’d talk to his mother about it, tell her, but he didn’t have the time. Over hearing him say it his mother was not how he wanted Keith to find out.

“Lance, are you…?” Her eyes were wide as she took a few steps towards him.

He moved his hand down to his stomach and swallowed hard as he nodded. She jumped a little and practically tackled him with a hug.

“If he loves you half as much as I think he does, I think he’ll be ecstatic, nervous, maybe… but…” She was rocking him back and forth.

“Yeah… thanks mama…” Hearing her say that helped, but it didn’t erase his fears. “But I shou-… We should go. I need to tell him tonight, before I completely chicken out.”

“My son is no coward, but alright…” She huffed as she released him.

Rolling his eyes, he started walking towards the stairs with her on his heels. “And not a word to anyone, abeula, papa, Veronica, Louis, Marco, no one! And you have to act surprised when I tell Papa.” He turned to point at her. She grinned at him and he knew that was never going to happen. Half the family was going to know before he got home to tell Keith.

Keith and his mother said their goodbyes, hugging tightly. Only one thing was said on their drive home. Keith asked if they were still having their talk, and Lance just hmmed in reply. He really hoped his mother was right about Keith’s reaction to the news.

They changed for bed seperatly, and once they were both ready, they sat across from each other on their bed.

“So, Lance, please… just… I’ve been racking my brain the entire time we were at your mom’s … and I…” Keith wasn’t really looking at him.

“I know, I’m sorry. I…” Lance groaned and grabbed one of Keith’s hands. He put the hand on his stomach and stared at Keith.

Slowly realization spread across Keith’s face and he splayed his fingers out on Lance’s shirt, pressing in softly. “No… no way… but we’ve only had one heat together… and…”

“Yeah, well, one time is all it takes.” Lance was still holding Keith’s wrist, watching Keith’s face as he stared at his own hand on Lance’ stomach. “Are you…?”

“I-I… I’m not sure… I…” Keith swallowed hard as he pulled his hand away, clenching it into a fist. “What… what are you going to do?”

“You mean… am I going to get an abor-…” He couldn’t even bring himself to say the whole word. Of course the option had come to mind, he was in no way against getting one generally, but he wanted this, wanted to have Keith’s baby, even if he would have liked to have waited a little longer. “No, no. Unless… you want me to get…”

“No, no… I don’t, I just wanted to know… it wouldn’t be up to me anyway, you’re the one that has to carry…” Keith moved his clenched fist to hold Lance’s hand. “I-I… I’m scared. I don’t know how to do this.”

“Hey, hey, we’re going to do this together, right?” Lance moved his free hand to the back of Keith’s neck. Keith nodded, closing his eyes tightly. He was still a little uneasy, but at least he knew Keith was going to be there with him through it all. “And you were so great with the kids today, how can you be…”

“They’re not my kids… it’s different…” Tears fell down Keith’s cheeks as his voice cracked. “I didn’t have parents to… not until…”

Lance sighed and pulled Keith into a tight hug. “You’re going to be fine, I’ve never been a dad before either, you know, so we’ll be learning together.”

Keith sobbed as he pressed his face into Lance’s shoulder. “I-I know… I… fuck… I’m sorry, I’m happy, I am… we’re going to have a baby…”

“Yeah, we are. You and me, and a baby.” Lance pressed a kiss to Keith’s temple. “Our little family.”

“How long…?”

“I figured it out after a week of wondering why my heat was so late… and I took a test. I haven’t seen a doctor’s appointment next week.”

“When?” Keith demanded as he moved to look in Lance’s face.

“Why does it…”

“So, I can take off? So, I can come with you?” Keith pouted and Lance laughed as he stared at his boyfriend.

“Oh, I’ll have to check my phone for the exact time but…” Lance trailed off as he stared at Keith. “So, this… we’re really…”

Keith nuzzled into Lance’s shoulder again. “Yeah.”

“I’m glad you’re glad… I was…”

“You were scared I’d…”

“Be mad… or leave or…” Lance shook his head. “I shouldn’t have been, but I was…”

“No, I’m sorry… I’ve never really talked about wanting kids… but… and I don’t know if I… did? But… I want this, with you.” Keith was staring at Lance again. “Do… do you want to get married?”

“Are you… proposing?” Lance frowned, hoping Keith wasn’t doing this just because of the baby. He was quite content to live proverbially in sin forever.

Shaking his head, Keith pressed their foreheads together. “I just want to know if you want me to. I’ve been… thinking about it for a while, but with the baby… maybe we should… sooner?”

“Really? If you want to marry me… I’d happily become Lance Shirogane.” Lance grinned.

“I don’t want to just marry, I want to mate you, I want to be yours.” Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s shoulders. “And I think Keith McClain sounds so much better than ‘Lance Shirogane’.”

Lance bit his lip as he stared into Keith’s soft eyes. It’s what he loved about Keith. He didn’t care what was expected of them, Alpha and Omega, he just wanted them to be together. “I love you so much.”

Keith pressed his lips to Lance’s. “Love you too, so much.”

They laid down and talked quietly about things that needed to happen with the new information. Telling their families, all the purchases, moving into a bigger apartment. Eventually they both fell asleep in the middle of the conversation.

*-*-*-*-*-*

“So, how is the apartment search going?” Shiro asked as he took the plates from Lance.

Lance pouted as he watched Shiro put them on the table, hating how helpless it made him feel. He’d swelled noticablly, and since he started showing, everyone treated him like he was made of glass – especially Keith. “We haven’t found any that we think are going to work, too small, or too much… It’s been tough.”

“You guys still have some time, and if you don’t find one right away, the baby can always sleep in your room.” Shiro shrugged.

“Have you seen our room? We can barely fit everything in it. Half of Keith’s clothes and stuff are still at your apartment.” He crossed his arms bump. The little one wasn’t quite at kicking yet, but Lance couldn’t wait to feel it. He was less excited about when they were big enough to press on his bladder, but pros and cons. “But, I guess you’re techicnally right.”

“His room at my place is bigger, you guys could move in with me, if…”

“You sure you want a screaming demon in your place, 24/7?” Lance raised an eyebrow at the man.

“Well, maybe not… but how am I supposed to compete with your brothers for spot of number one uncle, unless the kid lives with me through their infancy? I mean…”

Snorting, Lance glanced at the front door as he opened. “Hey babe. Your brother’s here.”

“Hey Shiro.” Keith called before coming into the kitchen and walking over to Lance. He wrapped an arm around Lance’s waist and kissed his boyfriend. “Hey.”

Lance hummed, kissing him again before looking back at Shiro. “Well, I guess we can eat now, since Keith is home.”

Shiro grinned, turning back to the table to finish throwing plates into place.

Over dinner, they idly chatted, about their jobs, extended family drama, Shiro’s relationships (or lack thereof), and of course, the coming baby. Lance had, luckily, a pretty smooth pregnancy, so not much to talk about there.

Lance stood in front of mirror after his shower. He held his stomach, traced his stretched marks. Keith hadn’t touched him sexually since he first started showing, and it had been making him feel self-conscious. His boyfriend used to constantly tell him how handsome he found him, how much he wanted to fuck him, but nothing since it was physically apparent that he was with child. His formally toned pecks were becoming breasts, and were ridiculously sensitive, though not far enough that he was lactating through his shirts or having to wear a bra yet. Maybe it was the breasts. Breasts were inherently feminine and his boyfriend was gay.

Then there was that when he looked down, he could only see his dick if he was completely hard, and even then, it was just the head that he could see.

“Hey, you alright?” Keith came into the bathroom, knocking as he did. “You’ve been in here a long time.”

Blushing, Lance turned to look at him. “Y-Yeah… I just…”

“There’s something on your mind, talk to me.” Keith walked a little closer, taking Lance’s face in his hands.

“Wow, you’re such a hypocrite.”

“Shut up, I’m not good with words. You on the other hand, never shut up, except when something’s bothering you.” Keith pressed their foreheads together. “What’s wrong?”

“Do you still find me attractive?” Lance looked away, as best he could with his face so close to Keith’s.

Keith’s eyes went wide as he moved his hands down to Lance’s shoulders. “Of course, I do, why would you think…?”

“Because I’m… ya know… and we haven’t since I’ve been showing.” Lance’s face was bright red, and he wanted to hide, he felt too exposed standing naked in front of Keith. It was ridiculous considering Keith had seen his in much more compromising positions.

Lips were on his and then trailing down his neck. “I love how you look. Your breasts, so soft.” His lips bushed Lance’s nipples, causing the pregnant omega to shiver as he suppressed a whimper. “Your stomach, swelled with my growing kit…” Several kissed on his stomach as stomach hands held his hips. “And this…this hasn’t changed, but…”

Lance choked out a moan as Keith mouthed at his soft cock until it was hot and full. He had to reach back to brace himself when Keith swallowed him down. He sobbed out Keith’s name as he tucked on Keith’s hair to get him to stop. It had been so long since he’d had Keith’s touch, he wasn’t sure he could handle it.

Keith came back up to kiss him, deeper than they had in months. “You’re the most handsome man I’ve ever met, even… especially like this.”

“Then… then why haven’t we… I’ve been so horny lately and I…” Lance groaned, wishing he could rock into Keith, his dick was sad that it had finally had some attention and that it was ripped away so quick. Not to mention the slick welling at his ass.

“I know, I’ve smelled it…” Keith pressed his face into Lance’s neck, scenting him. He’d been doing that a lot lately. “I-I… I was afraid I’d hurt you… you know how rough I can get… and lately I’ve really… really…”

“I’m not going to break, we just have to deal with the logistics accommodating for my swell… I want you to fuck me so bad.”

“I want to mark you.” Keith said in a rush as he hands slid down Lance’s back. “I want to bury my knot into you, sink my teeth into your neck, and bond us together.”

“Okay.” Lance reached back and pulled Keith’s hands onto his ass. His dick and ass were both twitching with the thought, and he had a gush of slick the was now running down his legs. “Fuck me, hard, bite me. Make sure everyone knows, we belong to each other.”

Keith whimpered as he gave Lance’s ass a squeeze before hooking him around the knees and picking him up bridal style. Lance kissed him as he was carried to the bed.

He was lain on the bed gentle, and he watched as Keith quickly dropped his pajamas onto the floor before crawling between Lance’s spread legs. They were both so hard. He didn’t say anything as he gripped Lance’s hips, lifting them slightly so he could press his dick against the twitching hole. His eyes connected with Lance’s as he stayed like that, waiting for permission to enter.

“Fuck, please… please, put it inside me… knot me… Keith… knot me… mark me…” Lance whimpered as he covered his face. It was the most omega-y thing he’d ever said, but he wanted it so bad. Everyone had always called him a bad omega, too independent, but he just needed a needy, understanding alpha to match.

He arched his back and screamed in pleasure as Keith slammed into him with one thrust. Keith didn’t wait for any permission to start at a brutal pace. Lance didn’t mind. The way Keith fucked him was the most alpha-y thing about him, and Lance loved it.

As he fucked him hard, Keith pressed gentle kisses to his body, praising his swell, his stretch marks, his sensitivity, his whole body. It didn’t take long for Lance to come, whimpering as his seed was spread over his stomach as Keith kept thrusting into him. Lance wasn’t too blissed out to noticed that Keith’s knott was getting bigger, too big to just slip in and out of him.

Then Keith stopped all together, huffing into Lance’ ear as he pulled out. “You think you can get on your hands and knees?”

Lance whined as he nodded. He hated how could it felt without Keith laying on top of him, but quickly moved into the position Keith had asked for, knowing that Keith would be on top of him again soon enough. His hands and legs were shaking, but Keith’s arm was around him quickly, holding him tightly as he slipped back into this aching hole.

A few thrusts, and Lance cried out as Keith’s knott finally breached his rim, getting stuck inside, but still growing. He humped back into Keith, trying to get as much stimulation now that Keith was limited in his thrusting power.

“You sure you want my bite?” Keith huffed as he slowed down his hips.

“Yes, fuck… yes… want you alpha… forever.” The only other time Lance had called him ‘alpha’ was during his heat, and he didn’t even remember doing it. It was almost embarrassing.

“Fuck, yes, my beautiful omega, I’ll give you everything you want, forever.” Keith kissed the back of his neck before moving his hips with purpose again.

Lance saw white as he felt Keith spill into him and teeth sinking into the back of his neck. He couldn’t make any noise as his entire body spasmed as he orgasmed again. Everything was too much as he felt himself, his own walls twitching around him. It took until he felt a body under him that he realized he felt was Keith was feeling, the feelings getting stronger the longer Keith’s teeth were buried into his flesh. Keith could probably feel himself inside him, still filling him with cum, his knott pressing almost painfully.

When Lance finally stopped feeling Keith’s seed filling his ass, Keith removed his mouth from Lance’s neck and gently lapped at the wound. “Y-You okay?”

Lance couldn’t figure out how to form words, so he just purred as he pressed back into where him and Keith would be joined for the next several minutes.

“Come here…” Keith held onto him tightly and rolled them so they were laying on their sides. He held him tightly, nuzzling into the bite mark now bonding them together.

“That was intense…” Lance panted when he figured out English again. He had tried saying it in Spanish originally, but Keith just made a confused noise.

“I’d heard… but I never thought it be…” Keith hummed. “You…you think it’ll always be like that, or just when I?”

Humming, Lance arched his neck to kiss Keith. “Only one way for me to find out.”

“Me riding your dick?”

With a groan, Lance covered his face. “You’re still stuck in me… don’t say things like that…”

“You don’t want me to ride your dick? How hot that would be… looking down at you, your beautiful pregnant body, while I’m bouncing on your manhood?” Keith whispered it low in Lance’s ear. “Maybe you’ll get me pregnant.”

Lance groaned again, moving a hand down to his cock. It was so sentisive, twitching but soft. “Fuck… you know you can’t…”

“Well, maybe no one has pumped an alpha full of enough seed to do it, maybe we’ll just have to see…”

Lance rocked his hips back into Keith, making them both moan.

“The more you do that, the longer we’ll be attached, and then we can’t find out.” Keith moved his hand to join Lance’s on the omega’s cock.

“Maybe we should nap until you soften up, and then we’ll both be ready.”

Humming, Keith moved so he could kiss Lance. “I love you, Lance.”

“Love you too, Keith…” Lance smiled at him. “So much.”

“You believe I still find you handsome now?” Keith asked as he settled back down.

“Yeah, and then some…”

 


End file.
